


The Best Distraction One Could Ask For

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't finished the game or an LP of Dangan Ronpa I highly advise you do so before reading this. But now for the real summary:</p>
<p>He never expected him to say THAT...but he could work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Distraction One Could Ask For

Naegi Mokoto sighed as he walked dully through the empty halls of Hope's Peak Academy, his mind focused on everything but really watching where he was going.  
  
One was how strange Junko was acting, really it was kinda odd how she'd say some of the most bizzare things..but maybe that was just something all fashion lovers did, he wasn't really sure. But still everyone was on edge, and Naegi hated all the tension it caused.  
  
This brought him to the other thing occupying his mind, the state of his boyfriend, Heir to the Togami Conglomerate, Togami Byakuya. He was taking this a lot worse than everyone else, and Naegi really didn't have any idea how to calm him down.  
  
His thoughts and walking were suddenly interrupted by a tall and slim someone going 'oomph!' Naegi stumbled backwards, blinking a little in shock. "Aghg...oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" "Tch, you really should watch where you're going Naegi."   
  
The Junior looked up, and gave an apologetic smile as he saw his boyfriend glowering down on him. "Hehe, sorry Togami-kun, I should've been more careful." Togami frowned at him, nodding. "That's right you should have, next time be more careful."  
  
Naegi frowned at this. Togami wasn't normally this...rude to him. "Togami-kun is everything okay?"  The SHSL Heir looked to the side, pointedly avoiding his boyfriend's eyes. "Everything's fine Naegi." This only caused the smaller male to frown more, and walk over, moving to the side so he could look into Togami's eyes. "Togami everything is NOT fine. You know just as well as I do that everyone's on edge."   
  
Togami grit his teeth a little. "Naegi, everything is fine." Naegi ignored the dangerous tone and tilted Togami's head to face him. "Don't lie to me Togami. It's not good to keep these feelings bottled up like that. I don't want some big fight.." Togami jerked his head from Naegi's grip, glaring at him. "I told you everything was fine! Why don't you just go fuck off and try and make peace somewhere else?"  
  
Naegi's eyes widened and he just stared at Togami, who had just realized what he said. "N-Naegi I.." The boy shook his head, turning around. "No, I get it. I'll just leave you alone." Naegi started to walk off, causing Togami to panic. "N-Naegi wait! I didn't.." His boyfriend was ignoring him, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
Naegi stopped cold, and turned around, his eyes wide with shock. "W-What did you say?"  
  
Togami looked to the side, and mumbled it again. Naegi grinned, walking over to Togami. "I didn't quite hear that."  
  
Togami grit his teeth, did he really have to say it again? He mumbled it louder, which just caused Naegi to grin wider. "Nope, still didn't hear." Togami felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and rage, this was so...so _degrading._ He couldn't believe he had to do something...something so low.  
  
He mumbled it slightly louder, and Naegi leaned in. "Togami you need to speak up, I still can't hear you." Togami couldn't take it anymore and blurted it out again. "I said I was sorry! You happy now!?"  
  
Naegi grinned even wider, and walked over, standing on his tip toes to kiss him gently. "I'll forgive you...after you get something to eat with me."  
  
Togami just 'tch'd but wove his hand with Naegi's. "C'mon, we don't have all day." Naegi kissed Togami on the cheek, causing a small smile to appear on the heir's lips, and the two walked off to grab a bite to eat, Togami listening to Naegi jabber on and laugh about this and that.  
  
He had completely forgotten all about Junko, not that he would mind, Naegi was the best distraction he could ask for.


End file.
